


Other Payment Methods

by Shinedown204



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Unwanted Creampie, Vaginal Sex, sex as payment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Neo forgets her wallet of money and now has to find another way to pay for her uber.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Neopolitan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Other Payment Methods

Neo was running late for work, usually, she’s always on time. Last night she may have stayed up a tad bit too late but that’s beside the point she’s gonna be late! She scrambles about in her apartment stopping one last time by her mirror to make sure she looks presentable when she barely makes it to work. With her final adjustments made she grabs her purse and books it out of her apartment. However in her flurry to get out the door she leaves behind something that’ll come to bite her in the ass later.

When she exits out into the street there’s already an uber waiting for her. She’s ridden with Cinder enough times for her to know the exact time when Neo would be out of the complex.

“You’re later than usual,” Cinder looks at the petite woman through the rearview mirror who gave her a glare back. The raven-haired woman simply chuckled and put her foot on the gas, every now and then Cinder would take a look in her mirror and see the small woman fumbling anxiously in her seat.

The car ride was a quiet one but it was to be expected when you drive with a mute person trying to make small talk would only make things awkward. Today was an unusually lucky day for the ravenette, she’s gotten all green lights so far, and best of all no traffic. She manages to arrive 10 minutes earlier at Neo's workplace.

“Alright, we’re here you know the amount.” Neo nodded and fumbled through her purse. The longer she dug through her purse the more she became distraught. Then she remembered, she left her wallet of money back at her apartment. She knew she was missing something.

“Forgot your wallet huh?” Neo turned to look up at Cinder who wore an expression of slight annoyance but it quickly faded into a subtle smirk. “Tell you what I think there’s another way you can pay.” With that Cinder drove them into a fairly quiet alleyway, she stepped out of the car and made her way to Neo’s side, she beckoned her to open the door. 

She looked up at the ravenette waiting to hear what Cinder wanted. Cinder unzipped her pants and looked down at her expectantly. Neo looked down at her unzipped pants and then back up to Cinder with a look of disbelief on her face.

“I don’t see any other way you can pay missy so get to work.” She places both hands on her hips. Neo rolls her eyes and pulls down Cinder’s underwear to reveal a dick. She isn’t too surprised by it since she used to date a girl who also had a dick and she was one too. Neo stroked the shaft until it became fully erect. It was a pretty decent size 6 inches to be exact much bigger than her former lover.

Neo got to work quickly, she was on the clock, she used her best tricks she used to use to make Cinder cum as fast as possible. “Mmm...you’re pretty good at this for such a tiny girl I’m surprised you even managed to take me in.” Neo had half the nerve to bite her dick but she had good self-control, besides she would need a ride home. She could only fit about half the shaft inside her mouth before it probed the back of her throat, she used one of her hands to play with Cinder’s balls and the other to stroke the unoccupied part of the shaft.

“Ahh yeah, nothing like a good little slut sucking on your dick in the morning hmm?” Cinder places a hand on Neo’s head gripping the brown part of her two-colored hair. She tugged on it beckoning Neo to take her in deeper. “Come one I know you can go deeper,” Neo huffed irritated, she hated being in this position and it reminded her too much of her previous relationship.

Goddamn Cinder had good endurance. Neo was using every trick she had up her sleeve but Cinder’s breath didn’t even hitch or change in pace not even a little. She sped up but that didn’t seem too effective either, only making Cinder laugh above her.

“You don’t know how many sluts like you try to end this as fast as possible sweetheart.” Welp, there goes any attempts of trying to finish this as fast as possible. By the time Neo feels Cinder’s dick finally twitch inside her mouth her tongue becomes tired swirling around the underside of Cinder’s cock but she is so close she can’t stop now.

When she hears the ravenette groan out and grips her hair tightly she prepares to take her cum. Thick streams of cum fill the small woman’s tiny mouth overflowing it with just one load. “Ahh yeah, that’s right take it.” Cum drips out the sides of Neo’s mouth.

Neo gags, not at the taste but at the overflowing amount, shamefully it tasted quite good. She used a tissue to clean herself. Satisfied Cinder zipped her pants up and drove Neo back to the entrance of her workplace.

Neo slammed the car door shut giving Cinder one last scornful look before disappearing inside the office building. She thought today couldn’t get worse but as luck would have it her boss chewed her ear out for being 5 minutes late and not only that the reports she submitted yesterday were “misplaced” and now she has to write new ones.

Today felt longer than any other day and when it all finally ended Neo thanked God for allowing the day to finally end. Stepping out of the office building she found Cinder waiting for her again.

She got in and didn’t even make eye contact with her. Cinder took them to the same alleyway where she blew her this morning. Neo opened her door and waited for Cinder to make her way over to her, “Your clothes, off now.” Neo huffs while doing so discarding her blouse and bra then moving to remove her pants and underwear.

Cinder takes out her dick again pointing to it expectantly. Neo grabs it and begins to suck on the tip making Cinder groan. Neo’s pretty exhausted so she tries to just get on with it and not think too much about what she’s doing. She busies herself in going down on Cinder even enjoying it a little bit in fact she was really starting to get into it until Cinder pulled away and left Neo to pout.

“That was good but I already filled your mouth,” she added a smirk at the end and narrowed her eyes. Neo rolled her eyes and played on her back, she allowed Cinder to pull her pants down. She was a bit nervous it had been a while since the last time she’s actually had sex apart from rubbing one out. She became increasingly annoyed when Cinder took her sweet time. She took the time to Neo’s lips apart to admire the tight clenching hole waiting to be filled once more.

Neo looked off to the side growing impatient, she just wanted to get home and go to bed. She had to grip the seat when Cinder finally started pushing in, she did her best to accommodate the pulsing cock being shoved inside her. Cinder moaned out approvingly satisfied at how much she was being squeezed. At first, she started off slowly getting familiar with the insides of the petite woman. 

When Cinder got to know her way around the cunt well enough she went full throttle. She grabbed onto the slims thighs of the Neo and pulled herself back fully before going back in and repeating the process at a rapid pace. It knocked the wind out of the small woman, Neo bit down on her lower lip feeling the tip of Cinder’s cock tease her womb. It really did feel good no one had ever been this deep inside her.

“I wish you could see how cute you look when I fuck you.” Neo would’ve kicked Cinder’s balls if her thighs weren’t being held firm. Cinder leaned forward trying to get a kiss but Neo turned her head away, “Aww come on you’ve already sucked my dick you’re nowhere near above a kiss now.” Eh, she was right what’s the point in trying to deny a kiss. She let Cinder smoother her lips with her own. She was actually a pretty good kisser, she didn’t even need to use tongue to deepen the kiss. Cinder gripped Neo’s shoulder and started thrusting harder and rougher.

It was able to slightly propel Neo up on the seat. Neo wrapped her hands around Cinder’s back as she came close to orgasm, her nails digging into the skin leaving marks and scratches. “I’m gonna cum...” Neo desperately tried to push Cinder out but she was weaker than her by a mile. “Ngh, if you want a ride home you’ll let me cum inside.” Of course, she was powerless in this situation.

“Hmph, that’s what I thought.” Cinder pushed her cleaving in Neo’s face she was now putting all of her weight onto the petite woman. Her balls slapped against Neo’s bubble butt and feeling Neo squirm under her signified her orgasm. It quickly brought Cinder to her own filling Neo up with her sperm. “Ahh, that hits the spot,” she slowly slid out of Neo and took out her phone, this pissed off Neo but she was too exhausted to do anything and just let it happen.

“If you were going to ask I’m saving it for later.” she has a napkin to clean herself before getting back in the driver’s seat she gives Neo one too. When they arrive back at Neo’s place it’s 10 o’clock, “Just so you know for future references you can either pay me with cash or pussy, either way, I’ll accept both.” she put on a smirk for extra effect, and it works Neo gives her a glare before slamming the door shut.

Note to self, always make sure the wallet is in the purse on the night before just to be extra sure she doesn’t have to do this again.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
